So Far Away
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: This is based before Liz goes off to boarding school. It's my first try at a Roswell fic...well not really, but my first Roswell post. It's a songfic, Stabbing Westward's So Far Away is the song of choice. Please rr!


****

Disclaimer~ I do not own any characters in this songfic. Max, Liz, and any other Roswell characters used belong to the creator of Roswell, Jason Katims, and the song "So Far Away" belongs to Stabbing Westward.

__

' I can't believe she's going to leave me, just like that, just going away. What is it that I did so wrong?' Max thought to himself.

Pacing on the front porch of Michael's house where he stayed, wanting to hear from Liz, wanting an answer to why she was just going to leave him.

*********

Staring bitterly at the green streaks of lightning pulsating through her hands Liz sighed loudly.

" My life is out of control...this is the best way to deal with it isn't it?" She said.

" If it's really how you feel," Her best friend, Maria DeLuca, said to her. " Then I guess it is the best for you Liz."

" That's it then Maria, I'm leaving...I'm going to go to boarding school...I'm not looking back either."

" Not even for a friend?"

" For you Maria...but everything else is behind me."

*********

" Max, give up man, Liz ain't coming." Michael called from inside.

" She'll be here Michael, I know she will. She wouldn't leave like that." He said.

" Max. GET REAL! She going to boarding school man, she gone, like a flash, just like that, it's done!" Michael said, knowing that his comments were harsh.

" Is that what you think of Liz Michael? That she'd just up and leave?" Max entered the house, an angry look in his dark eyes.

" You never know Max. Just think about why she's leaving."

Max stood in the middle of the floor for a minute, thinking about what Michael said.

" Hey Max...you're more of a door than a window bud, move it."

Shaking his head, Max walked outside again, sitting on the wood porch. Max sighed and stared straight ahead. For a moment, Max thought he was hallucinating, he thought he saw Liz. Shaking his head fiercely to clear it he knew this was no hallucination, Liz was indeed coming toward him.

" Max..." She spoke softly, sounding like she'd been crying.

" Liz. You're...."

" I'm coming to say good bye Max; I'm leaving Friday."

" Liz you can't...."

" I have to Max! Everything is out of control and this is the only way to make it better! I can't stay here; I need a break Max!"

Max reached out and touched Liz's arm. The green electricity pulsed through her arms and hands again as she pulled away.

__

'Each night I feel the distance that has grown between us  
Open up as lonely as the space between the stars  
I wish that I could find a way  
To smash my fist right through these walls  
Of ugliness and emptiness  
And gently touch your face  
But every time that I touch you  
You feel so far away  
And every time that you need me  
I feel so far away'

" Liz...you can't leave...Liz...please..."

" Max stop. I have to leave here, I have to leave Roswell and there's no way around it. All this...everything...the alien chaos, I need to be away from it! Look at what it's doing to me!" Liz harshly lifted her sleeve to show Max the lightening bolts coursing through her.

" Liz it can be fixed!"  
" NO! Max you're not understanding this! You healed me and I'm different! I have powers Max and that's not going to change," Liz choked on tears. " I have to get away...I have to."

__

'As you lie silently beside me choking back your tears  
I wonder if you recognize  
That silence now defines us  
Desperately I try to fight this overwhelming sense  
That I may never find  
The strength to change  
How hopeless we've become  
We need to find a way to break this silence'

Liz turned and left. Leaving Max in a broken-hearted state. Trying to hold back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes and quickened her pace up the street.

****

--Friday--

" Well Maria, this is my faithful day. I'm leaving Roswell." Liz said.

" Yeah, you're gonna leave me girl. I'm gonna miss you." Maria cried softly, hugging Liz tight.

" I'm gonna miss you too Maria. But don't worry, I will write you." Liz said.

" You better, or the next time I see you your ass is grass." Maria laughed.

" I will, I will." Liz said, wiping her face.

Liz took a deep breath, staring into the direction where the buses were boarding. She knew this was best for her...and there is no turning back.

" Liz!"

She whirled around and saw Max, she knew what was going to happen, Max wanted her to stay and she simply couldn't do that. She hadn't talked to Max since Monday when she told him of her leaving. 

" Liz, please..."  
" Max! Save it. It's too late now," She cringed, feeling the electricity sweep through her again. " I have to go Max."

" But...Liz."

Liz sighed, shook her head and walked towards the bus gate without looking back.

__

'We need to find a way to break this silence that's between us  
So I scream your name  
But every time that I touch you  
You feel so far away  
And every time that you need me  
I feel so far away  
And every time that you reach out  
You feel me pull away  
And every time that I touch you, I touch you, I touch you  
You feel so far away' 

" LIZ!" Max yelled, dropping to his knees. " LIZ! Don't go..."

" Max...she's gone..." Maria said softly, sniffling a little bit.

" Liz..."


End file.
